videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pingüi
|origen = Antártida|diseñador = |creador = Paul J. Smith |rol = Protagonista}}Chilly Willy es un personaje ficticio animado, un pingüino antropomórfico creado por Paul J. Smith para el estudio de Walter Lantz en 1953. El personaje se convirtió en el segundo más popular de Lantz/Universal, después del Pájaro Loco. Historia Chilly Willy apareció en cerca de 50 cortometrajes animados producidos por Lantz entre 1953 y 1972. En su primer cortometraje, titulado Chilly Willy (1953), su diseño era distinto al que tuvo después, y su voz fue hecha por la actriz Sara Berner. En la mayoría de sus filmes el personaje trataba de encontrar comida o mantenerse caliente, y sus problemas eran causados por un perro llamado Smedley (su voz era hecha por Daws Butler con un estilo similar a "Huckleberry Hound"). Dos de los cortos más notables de Chilly, I'm Cold (1955) y el nominado al premio Oscar The Legend of Rockabye Point (1955), fueron dirigidos por Tex Avery en sus años en el estudio de Lantz (donde trabajó desde los años 1930). Cuando los cortometrajes de Lantz fueron preparados para televisión en 1957 como The Woody Woodpecker Show, Chilly Willy fue una de las atracciones en el programa, y se ha mantenido en las versiones posteriores de Woody Woodpecker Show. Apareció en un nuevo programa llamado The New Woody Woodpecker Show de Fox Kids en 1999. Generalmente el personaje no hablaba, aunque tenía algunos diálogos en ciertos cortometrajes, como por ejemplo, en el capítulo Half Baked Alaska, donde la voz la interpreta Daws Butler. Había algunos dibujos animados donde los créditos iniciales eran cantados por él. También hablaba en algunos cómics. Su nombre fue probablemente inspirado en el actor de westerns Chill Wills. Apariciones en Videojuegos En la Saga Woody Woodpecker * Woody Woodpecker #1 (3DO - 1994) * Férias Frustradas do Pica Pau (SMS, MegaDrive - 1996) * Woody Woodpecker Racing ''(GBC, DC, PS1 - 2000) * ''Woody Woodpecker (iOS) ''(iOS - 2012) Apariciones en Otros Medios Cortos Animados Chilly Willy Aaparece en los cortos animados de 1953 al 1972 * Chilly Willy (Corto Animado - 1953) * I'm Cold (Corto Animado - 1954) * The Legend of Rockabye Point (Corto Animado - 1955) * Hot and Cold Penguin (Corto Animado - 1955) * Room and Wrath (Corto - 1956) * Hold That Rock (Corto - 1956) * Operation Cold Feet (Corto - 1957) * The Big Snooze (Corto - 1957) * Swiss Miss-Fit (Corto - 1957) * Polar Pests (Corto - 1958) * A Chilly Reception (Corto - 1958) * Little Televillain (Corto - 1958) * Robinson Gruesome (Corto - 1959) * Yukon Have It (Corto - 1959) * Fish Hooked (Corto - 1960) * Clash and Carry (Corto - 1961) * St. Moritz Blits (Corto 1961) * Tricky Trout (Corto - 1961) * Mackerel Moocher (Corto - 1962) * Fish and Chips (Corto - 1963) * Salmon Loafer (Corto - 1963) * Pesky Pelican (Corto - 1963) * Deep-Freeze Squeeze (Corto - 1964) * Lighthouse-Keeping Blue (Corto - 1964) * Ski-Napper (Corto - 1964) * Fractured Friendship (Corto - 1965) * Half Baked Alaska (Corto - 1965) * Pesty Guest (Corto - 1965) * Snow Place Like Home (Corto - 1966) * South Pole Pals (Corto - 1966) * Polar Fright (Corto - 1966) * Teeny Weeny Meany (Corto - 1966) * Operation Shanghai (Corto - 1967) * Vicious Viking (Corto - 1967) * Hot Time on Ice (Corto - 1967) * Chilly And The Woodchopper (Corto - 1967) * Chilly Chums (Corto - 1967) * Under Sea Dogs (Corto - 1968) * Highway Heckler (Corto - 1968) * Chiller Dillers (Corto - 1968) * Project Reject (Corto - 1969) * Chilly and the Looney Gooney (Corto - 1969) * Sleepy Time Bear (Corto - 1969) * Gooney's Goofy Landings (Corto - 1970) * Chilly's Ice Folly (Corto - 1970) * Chilly's Cold War (Corto - 1970) * A Gooney is Born (Corto - 1971) * Airlift A La Carte (Corto - 1971) * Chilly's Hide-A-Way (Corto - 1971) * The Rude Intruder (Corto - 1972) Series de Television * ''Woody Woodpecker Show ''(Serie de TV - 1957/1977 - 1987) * ''The New Woody Woodpecker Show ''(Serie de TV - 1999) * ''Futurama (Serie de TV - 1999) Series de Tiras Cómicas * Chilly Willy (Dell) ''(Historieta de 1956 al 1962) * ''Walter Lantz New Funnies ''(Historieta de 1946) * ''Walter Lantz Andy Panda ''(Historieta de 1952) * ''Walter Lantz Woody Woodpecker ''(Historieta de 1952) * ''Woody Woodpecker's Back to School ''(Historieta de 1952) * ''Woody Woodpecker's Country Fair (Historieta de 1956) * ''Walter Lantz Space Mouse ''(Historieta de 1962) * ''Walter Lantz Woody Woodpecker (Gold Key) ''(Historieta de 1962) * ''Walter Lantz Andy Panda (Gold Key) ''(Historieta de 1973) * ''Woody Woodpecker And Friends ''(Historieta de 1991) Curiosidades Referencias Enlances Externos * Artículo en Wikipedia Vease Tambien * Pajaro Loco * Fievel Mousekewitz * Pablo Morsa * Woody Woodpecker Racing Categoría:Personajes del dibujos animados Categoría:Personajes del comic Categoría:Pingüinos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Protagonistas principales